Heroine of the Wild
by lindraelil
Summary: What if Zelda was the one who woke up in the Shrine of Resurection and not Link. Look we all know Link is exactly the type to charge Gannon without a plan or backup.
1. Chapter 1 I am Zelda

Heroine of the wild

Standard Disclaimer. No I do not own The Legend of Zelda that would be Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. If I did Zelda would be playable in the Second Quest.

Chapter 1 I am Zelda

Water and the feeling of weightlessness floating in the void. The sound of water draining through channels. And there are lights, blue in colour, and then suddenly in a single moment the other 4 senses turn on full blast. My eyes shoot open and a breath of cool air fills my lungs. I heave myself out of the pod, into a small room made out of some kind of rock. Looking around there's not much here, except the pod, and a pedestal under a stalactite in the corner. I walk over to it and poke the centre of the glowing eye symbol. Suddenly the stalactite illuminates with strings of code, forming a water droplet that falls and hits the eye. "SHEIKAH SLATE ACTIVATED" appears where the eye was and then a rectangle rotates and flips up. A voice in my head says "This is the sheikah slate use it to unlock the door, you will be the light, our light that will cut through the darkness. This was supposed to be me but excuse me princess." Wait everything's depending on me; this is not good for my anxiety or low self-confidence. I do not remember much, but this feeling is not a memory.

Part of the wall opens up revealing another room, except this looks more like a storeroom. There are two chests that I open; one has an old shirt, the other worn trousers. I immediately put this on, as all I am wearing was a bra and knickers. Although I don't mind running around in my under things, since there's nobody around. I do feel slightly warmer and awake, dressed in actual clothes. Outside is the greatest view I have ever seen, rolling green hills fading into mountains as far as I can see. Looking to my right ruins of a massive long abandoned building, to my left nothing but woods and wilderness. I decide to check out the ruins and a small campsite I can faintly notice. Walking down the path to the site, I notice an old chap sitting. He looks at me "Ahoy hoy, I didn't think there was anybody up here, where did you come from miss?"

"Um..." How do I say anything without sounding like a nutter, think Zelda. Ahoy hoy, why not just say hello, like a normal person. **((AN: Zelda speaks in a British Accent in the cut scenes, so she uses British English. Ahoy hoy was Alexander Bell's preferred telephone greeting,))**

"Never mind it's dangerous to go alone, take this torch for lighting and this woodcutters axe for combat. Be careful with he torch as there is dry grass everywhere."

Wait, what do you mean by dangerous and combat, where the bloody hell are we? And I am not an idiot, or fire maniac, thank you very much." Well no that I'd ever admit that, shh…

"We are currently on the Great Plateau, centre of the ancient and destroyed kingdom of Hyrule, with monsters running rampant over it." He calmly explained as if that answered all my questions or concerns. Great I only know basic combat, not sure how I know this but still the chances I could die are way too high.

Ok time to go exploring, as a yellow dot appeared on my slate. I walk towards the ruins, the axe is very unwieldy, so I need to find a better weapon suited to me like a sword, a bow would also be useful I guess. I walk down until I get to an overhang above a lake. Looking down at the crystal blue water I notice a ring of lily pads. Something tells me there is something else going on here. Also there is an island in the lake with something on it so I might also well take a dip. I dive into the lake through the ring, the water temperature is not great but not freezing; a leaf pops up spinning another leaf like a propeller.

"Wow you can see me, but you're not Hetsu. If you see him here take this Korok seed back to him. By the way my friends are hiding in lots of places. You must poke around interesting places to find all 900 of us." Ok that was not strange or anything, also that number is really high. I wonder what a korok seed is or what it's used for. I guess this Hetsu fellow knows. Any who on to the island, with the sword in the stone. And its not just any sword, its a rusted broadsword. It may be a century old, but it still will get the job done. Hopefully. I'm doomed aren't I?

A voice tells me to look at my shiekah slate, which now has a glowing yellow dot on it. A map function or something, looks useful. Well I guess x marks the spot, so tally ho! Soon I arrive at a destroyed fountain square, where I meet my first monster, a bokobin. It looks like a red humanoid pig; my broadsword takes it out in two hits. Adrenaline is great for combat. It explodes into a cloud, leaving behind a horn. Continuing on I see another bokobin this one is carrying a shiny metal sword and wooden shield. Looks dangerous, so I crouch down and slowly circle around behind it. It never saw me coming, I collect a traveler's sword and a boko shield. Hooray for me, I'm doing pretty well. Turning around I walk over to the spot on my map, it appears to be some kind of shrine, and looking exactly like the room I woke up in. Same kind of unknown pedestal and design that glows bright orange.

 **Ok hopefully this works and is readable. Apparently when I originally uploaded this, the doc manager messed up. Hooray for computer problems! I seem to have a lot of those lately for some reason. Breath of the wild might be my all time favorite Zelda game; the concept is just too cool! Although Wind Waker will always be special as that was the first Zelda game I ever got. I thought it would make an interesting story if Link and Zelda switched places. Zelda is not some useless damsel in distress princess like Peach. But Peach has her own game in Super Princess Peach for some reason.**


	2. Chapter2 Great Plateau and the 4 shrines

Chapter 2 Great Plateau Tower and the 4 Shrines

I move over to the glowing orange and writing appears on the screen of the slate, "Put slate in pedestal". Ok sounds simple put slate in the slot and hm.. not sure what step 2 is? The slate fits in the slot, rotates, then the outer circle rotates. "Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks." Tower, what tower I'm on the ground. A deep rumble and everything shakes, pushing me on my arse.

Looking around in shock finally understanding the word tower. I appear to now be on top of a glowing blue tower several hundred metres above the ground. The view takes my breath away. Mountains, forest, plains and even an active volcano. "Distilling local information. Regional Map extracted." A now detailed and labeled map of the Great Plateau appears on screen. Neat, now time to climb down. Getting down was not that difficult, but it was fear enduring as I had to hop down a series of platforms to reach the bottom. Lucky for me I don't have a fear of heights, only falling and skeletons.

"Hello, miss, did you do anything strange as there are towers that just rose out of the ground all over Hyrule..." He said something else but I'm too distracted by the glider he flew down on. How does he keep appearing out of thin air, honestly it's a little creepy. "Ok long story short that over there is Hyrule castle which is containing a great evil, calamity Gannon, do you intend to make your way there?"

Ok here goes nothing Zelda "I do." This better work, I may have just doomed myself, bollocks.

"We are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, so no way down, except one. Jumping would be certain death, but if you had a paraglider…"

A paraglider, so that's what that thing was, wicked!

"But I can't just give you it, you're gonna have to earn it". Yeah I kinda expected this for some reason. Can't get anything for free I suppose, hopefully the test will not be too difficult. "Your task is simple: go there and get the buried treasure. If you walk over there you can se a glowing orange structure that is a shrine. It started glowing when you activated the tower."

Ok shrine here I come. See this will be a doddle. A few moments later, I am standing at he Oman Au Shrine according to the icon on my map. There's another pedestal and so I put the slate up to it, starting a series of events. First a circle pattern in the stone lights "blue travel gate activated". Second the rock wall in front of me retracts in. Finally a blue light in the back turns on. I walk to the blue circle in the shrine, turning on a lift of some sort.

A voice in my head states, "I am Oman Au, on behalf of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial. Magnesis Trial." Well I am completely baffled. The room is very interesting as there are just plain grey walls with orange dots drawn randomly. The ceiling is very high above me made of a glowing light blue light. Looking around I see a Sheikah Station, that's what I am calling the terminals. "Uploading Rune" flashed on screen, then showing a red U icon. According to the description it says hold up to something metal and you can control magnets. Wicked, there's a metal plate in the centre of the room. Removing that reveals a narrow half water passageway. Walking up the stairs into another room with a rock wall blocking my path. One of the stone blocks is metal; this is too easy and very fun. I think I am starting to figure this puzzle out.

That's naturally when everything collapses as I push the stone blocks with the metal one revealing the yet another long room. However I am not alone down here, as I previously thought. A small spider like robot activates and the centre eye starts to glow really bright. My eyes widen in fear as a beam of light shoots straight at me. EEKK! Fine calm down Zelda, let's carry on and not hit our clogs. Keep calm and carry on, that's the mission. Defeat the robot step 1, breathe in and then out. Three hits from the traveler's sword and this battle is over, collecting an ancient screw and an ancient spring after the robot explodes. My body is shaking from the adrenaline rush flooding my veins. Goddesses I love this feeling. Now that I am not in mortal danger, I can actually look around this room I'm in. On either side of the raised flooring is clear blue water. There seems to be a lot of water in here, I wonder why. I keep walking toward the metal doors at the end, stepping over metal platform. One my left about halfway up there is a small alcove with a chest sitting there. If the chest is metal then I know how to retrieve it, if it is wood, then I've got nothing.

Oh there's a gap in the floor, it's too far to jump. That metal plate I walked over…Right! Oh course, I get it: use the metal plate to create a bridge, brilliant! The magnet rune doesn't see to have a weight limit, as the plate must weight at least a tonne and I am lifting with no issues. Ok Zelda spin 360 degrees and then gently put it in place…CLANG! Oops, uh it works, maybe next time don't just drop it from a few metres but slowly lower it. Ah details. I look up and grab the chest, yay its metal and unlike to plate gently lower it towards me. The chest flashed blue when I open it to retrieve a Traveler's Bow! YAY I now have a bow and quiver, but no arrows. I will get those later outside somehow. I think I'm down here so I use the rune to pull the big doors at the end of the long room to reveal a blue box. Wait what the bloody hell am I looking at. There is someone sitting on a raised dais lined with four short columns wit ha blue crystal on top and four similar pillars but twice as tall as the other set. I nervously climb up the stairs until I reach the blue wall with an eye symbol.

Out of curiosity I reach out and hands shaking in both fear and wonder, I lightly touch the symbol. The wall suddenly explodes into nothing, a voice calmly states, "You have proven to possess the resolve of a true heroine. I am Oman Au, creator of this trial." Bloody bastard putting that robot as some sort of test, trial by fire indeed. "I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping anyone who seeks to destroy Ganon. Since you are here my duty is fulfilled. In the Name of Hylia, I give you this Spirit Orb."

I appear outside the shrine, where the old man is waiting for me. Ok time to get that paraglider. He looks at me saying, "Ah so I see you have obtained a spirit orb well done." Wait how did he know? "You look shocked yes, well the answer to your question is clairvoyance! Or something similar, I'm not sure anymore really. The fact that the towers rose and the shrines lighting up is no accident. It's all tied to the Shiekah Slate you hold. I will give you some background information." Oh great story time, this will be either very interesting or a waste of time. "A long time ago…" Yes called it! "… a highly advanced tribe called the Shiekah lived on this land. The kingdom was saved many times by their wisdom and tech, which disappeared long ago as the story goes. These shrines are dotted throughout the kingdom, there are four shrines on this plateau, the other one-hundred and sixteen are beyond." By the Goddesses that means there are 120 shrines in the kingdom. My head is spinning with the sheer number of these places, which I will probably have to visit all of them on my quest, joy. The old man continued his story, "Bring me the other three spirit orbs and I will give you my paraglider, don't give me that look I never said there was more than one treasure." Cheeky bastard.

I need higher ground or a place that I can see the entire plateau. "By the way miss, do you see the tower and the shrine you woke up in on your map? You can teleport to those locations on your map." Wow what a bombshell that was. Instant teleportation using the shrines and towers as waypoints. Suddenly my eyes widen as I can see an entire teleportation network on my map at my fingertips. I need to calm down or I will start hyperventilating due to excitement and the possibilities. Ok let's test this baby out, tapping the Great Plateau Tower icon and then hit he confirm travel button. I feel absolutely nothing as my body transforms into a blue light before vanishing into thin air.

The next sensation I feel is the howling wind at the top of the tower. Wicked it actually worked, I teleported into a blue ring. Moving around the tower I see the three shrines. One on a snowy mountain, one on the cliffside, and the last one in some ruins. I think I will check that one first; the other two can wait, as they seem more difficult to get to. Ok that would be the Eastern Abbey according to my map. Deciding the east way the abbey ruins is to teleport back to the Oman Au Shrine, plus there is the Forest of Spirits and Hopper Pond that look interesting.

A walk in the woods sounds lovely, plus there's got to be some cool stuff there. I walk a few metres to a bubbling bog surrounded by dead trees. Nice, what a wonderful place. However, something seems out of place, like that metal chain disappearing into the bog. I turn on Magnisis and I seem to be able to pick up something. A metal ball rises out next to a broken tree. I wonder what would happen if I place the metal ball in the tree. Didn't that Korok say something about searching weird places? Ah I get it, realization dawning on me. I found a hidden Korok, which I meet as soon as I put the ball in place. I continue up the hill into the woods. A few minutes of wind blowing through leaves and birds chirping and I arrive at a campfire. The old man is here, apparently hunting the wild boars I see around. It is getting dark and one of the things I do remember is that scary monsters come out at night in Hyrule. The campfire looks nice, so I lay down next to it to sleep till morning.

The next morning, I look around the campsite seeing a cooking pot on my right. Time to cook, I'm hungry breakfast is the most important meal of the day or something like that. I collected some apples yesterday; I think I will cook three of them to make simmered fruit. Yay there are arrows here, excellent I already have a bow and now I've got arrows to shoot. I pick up the torch next to the arrows as well because why not could be useful. Like burning that leaf pile in front of me. I am not a pyromaniac thank you very much, but I think I need to burn this. A simple rock, really? Angry, I lift the rock to vent my frustration when a korok appears, giving me a fright. So I now have three korok seeds, not bad I think.

Finally I can go to Hopper Pond, running straight there from the campsite. Although before I get to the pond I reach a small rock filled gully, strangely there are just rocks, and hylian shrooms. Weird until I walk towards one of the larger rocks and find out exactly why there's no animal life here. I gasp in shock eyes wide open as the rocks rise out forming a huge rock monster. Hopper Pond can wait, I will die here if I stay, no sword or bow can damage solid rock. Time to make haste and teleport out of here. Frantically pressing a blue icon and pounding the travel button, I materialize on the tower. I guess I can go to the Eastern Abbey now.

The Eastern Abbey was as interesting as the walk over here. Walking along the top of the plateau seeing the massive carved Cliffside, over a hill into ruins covered in moss and large rusted metal spider robots. Looks like an old forgotten battlefield, if you ask me. I enter a clear section with an old robot covered in moss in the middle. I can see the shrine over the wall in front of me. A weird beeping noise and I look at the now fully functional robot glowing red. Oh oh this is not looking good, I can feel sweat and fear on my face. The centre eye locks on to me with a thin red beam. I sprint as fast as my legs can take me hiding behind an archway. A massive blue beam hits the stone next to me sending small fragments everywhere. Something about the blue beam of death clicks in the back of my mind, one word: Guardians. I see the shrine, all that's in my way is a stationary killer robot and a stonewall. I look around for another way as sprinting across and climbing would be certain death. I see a gap in the corner wall, bingo that's it. I easily run to the corner and dive behind the wall before a blue beam sails overhead leaving a perfect blackened circle in the stone. I lift my shirt up slightly seeing the exact same impossibly perfect circle on my stomach. I almost pass out from the picture in my mind of a sudden flash of a blue light, someone screaming and absolute pain.

I finally made it to he Ja Baiji Shrine after yet another encounter with a Guardian and a wall climb. "I am Ja Baiji, In the name of the Goddess Hylia I offer this bomb trial." Cool bomb trial, I wonder what that means. Well this is defiantly going to be an explosive trial! Lame joke aside, I walk over to the Shikah Station to get my rune in the exact same process as the Magnesis rune. Except one detail is different. There are two icons on the slate, a round and a square icon. The writing underneath says and I quote "to use whichever best fits the situation". Ok whatever, I guess I will find out what that means. I select the circle icon creating a round blue bomb in my hands.

I drop the bomb on the ramp in front of me rolling down blowing up the cracked stonewall. Oh I get it, round bombs will roll and the square ones will not. Continuing down the hallway, I reach a dead end and a split. I decide to blow up the wall on my right, revealing a treasure chest containing a traveler's claymore. Wow a two handed weapon, very nice although I prefer one-handed weapons, as the others are too unwieldy for me. Now to he other wall, the one on the left. This leads to a ladder into another room with a floating platform moving from one end to the other. I look to the far wall noticing it is riddled with cracks. I place a square bomb on the platform and BOOM! I then wait for the platform to return and pick me up. I walk into the final room and it is one huge room to my amazement.

The final room to the shrine was massive and open. To my left I see two sets of launchers, in the middle at the very back I can see the blue box dais, and finally on the right I see a launcher and a rock wall to be blown up. I go left first passed the first set of launchers passing a ball to the other set with just one launcher and a chest. Ok here we go, flying towards a chest on a raised platform. This better be good: Amber. Never mind, what the hell do I do with amber. Onto the other launcher on the right, this one looks different. I walk up to another raised platform on top of the larger raised platform. This ends with a tube going into the launcher. I look over a the rock wall, then back to the tube and finally at the launcher. Suddenly I understand. Place the round bomb into he tube, the bomb then rolls into the launcher, which sends it exploding into the rock wall. I climb up the ladder to the dais and tap the blue eye to get my spirit orb. Yes two shrines done, two to go!

I decide that the next shrine would be the mountain shrine, so Mount Hylia here I come. First though I should explore the Temple of Time ruins. I make it the Temple steps after teleporting to the Shrine of Resurrection and walking down the path to the destroyed courtyard. After the first set of steps I see a chest in the first building guarded by a bokobin, by now I am not afraid of them so much, the sword and shield is a great confidence booster. A sneak attack from the back and this fight is much simpler, the humanoid pig never saw me coming. This chest contains something very useful: hylian trousers, which are much better looking than the well-worn trousers I am currently wearing. A quick change also confirms that they are warmer, comfy and feel better. All right time for some mountain climbing.

I am going to freeze up here. Ok the mountain climbing is not going as planned. First the temperature dropped massively, secondly there are a few centimeters of snow on the ground, and lastly there are monsters everywhere. The route I am talking up the shrine is proving to me that I am ill prepared for the climb, lucky me that I have a high tolerance to cold temperatures. **((Yes I don't get cold that easily.))** Hiking through the snow-covered forest was really neat; I could do without the monster camps all over the mountain. Another issue that I only noticed when I got near the summit was the freezing howling wind. Cold weather I can deal with, but no cold wind or water, both of which I found up here. I need to reach the summit of this mountain, if nothing else to prove to myself that I can do it. When I finally got my almost frozen solid body, blue in the face, the old man was just standing up there without a care in the world, freezing temperature no problem. He commended me for my achievement and then lectured me on cold weather survival, before giving me a warm doublet. I immediately take off the old ragged shirt and pull on my new doublet. Yay I feel warmer already, my body can stop shivering and feel my hands. I love my new outfit, the doublet is a grey long-sleeved over shirt with a think green short sleeve outer layer and finally brown gloves.

The view is something I really cant describe I am so gob smacked. It is the same basic view from the tower but at a higher elevation so I can see more of the desert highlands blocked by Mount Hylia. The shrine is right below me I'm so excited. Scaling down the summit I notice a ring of stones, with a single one missing. I think I have found my next korok seed, I am right as a korok pops out he moment I complete the circle. The shrine is on a peak; one side has a monster camp so I am going to straight up scale it to avoid them. The climb to the Keh Namut Shrine was a little intense; I do need to increase my stamina. This shrines trial is the Cryonis Trial, yay ice theme. I walk over the station to receive my new rune that allows me to create blocks of ice from water. I have noticed that there is an awful lot of water in these shrines. One ice block raised to climb into the next room, use ice block to raise gate, this is a doodle. Why did I say that, as the next room contains a small spider robot. I raise the ice block as a shield for the laser, and quickly destroy the robot. Collecting the two ancient screws that remain, I walk up to a scale leading to the upper level, one ice block later and I walk up for my spirit orb.

Ok to the last shrine, yay. I keep plodding through the snow walking toward the cliffside, the monsters were all gone after I used a remote bomb to send them flying off the mountain, that was a blast! Ha-ha, anyway as I move along I notice several stone rocks positioned on to of steep cliffs. It's almost as if one good push would send them falling crushing anything below. I think I am getting close, as snow is turning into sheer rock, so then where is it? I look down in thought when I see the shrine 30 metres below me on the cliff. More rock climbing, but down this time and I arrive up to the Owa Daim Shrine, gasping for breath. I activate the shrine, leaning on the pedestal for support before walking over to the glowing lift.

I receive the increasingly standard introduction for the Stasis Trial. This shrine is radically different from the other three, this shrine is open. Open, as in the shrine being simply platforms over a bottomless pit. Okay, this looks intense. In front of the Rune Station is a wheel gear spinning a platform vertically. Stasis rune, giving me the ability to freeze not water, but time. Glancing at the spinning gear, which now is glowing yellow now that I have activated the rune, trying the get the timing right. I lock onto it and hit freeze on my slate. The rotations stops creating a flat surface to walk over. I continue on the path as the rotation resumes after a minute right behind me. I now enter a chute, almost getting run over by a huge ball rolling by. These shrines are going to be the death of me, I just know it. The rune stopped the rotation of a gear, so can it do the same for a rolling ball? I line up the ball with the screen waiting for the ball to roll by. Wow it worked the ball is frozen in front of me, Bob's your uncle. **((British English for presto.))** Slipping past the ball, up the chute, following the path until reaching a roadblock. Ok, Zelda deep breath you can do this. I notice a sledgehammer propped against the wall, looks useful I'm taking this. The path narrows to a bridge a metre wide with nothing but air on either side. The bridge narrows even further at a stationary ball identical to the one that tried to squish me like a bug. I have no idea what to do, in rage I freeze the ball and take out my new sledgehammer striking it three times. The ball unfreezes and launches into the air, smashing into the far wall. I seem to have found a secondary function to this rune, conservation and release of kinetic energy. I run up to monk to earn my last spirit orb, yay I am done! I am so happy after I teleport outside I lie on the ground waving my arms through the grass.

 **Wow I did it, Chapter 2 and the Great Plateau starting area done! Next chapter Zelda leans the back-story from the old man and to Kakariko Village.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hidden Village

Chapter 3 Journey to the Hidden Village of the Sheikah

Shockingly enough the Old Man soon appears, telling me "Zelda it is finally time to tell you everything, but first find me where the shrines line up. There I will answer all you questions."

Ok X marks the spot I suppose, bloody wanker making me find him after leading me along. Fine I take out my slate looking at the map tracing with my finger. The Oman Au shrine is north of my location, with the Keh Namut and Ja Baji Shrines on the left and right. All lines meeting at one place: the Temple of Time. I really should have seen this coming, how predictable. Ok teleporting to nearest waypoint which would be the Eastern Abbey shrine. I decide to sprint to the Temple passed the active Guardian, stopping to search the dead ones for ancient materials. Finally I arrive through the ruins into the destroyed main hall in the back where a glowing statue stands. As I walk up to the statue a soothing voice in my head says, "You who has conquered the shrines and obtained their spirit orbs, I can offer you healing." As she(?) is talking I can feel my injuries fading from me, I feel loads better.

"Ho!" a voice shouts from above me. I run outside to find a ladder leading to the collapsed roof. After climbing up to the top, I push myself over the ruined roof tiles, looking at the green grass from the cracks far below me. I gaze over to the bell tower to see the old man calmly standing there. I carefully make my way over to him finally ready for answers. "Good you made it here, time to tell you who you really are and who I am. My name is King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the last king of Hyrule. A kingdom that does not technically exist anymore. Ok the land of Hyrule and its people still live, but the Kingdom is gone. See that castle over there that is Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. A century ago Calamity Ganon attacked the Kingdom of Hyrule and razed it to the ground. The story of Ganon is old, going back countless eras, passed down through legend and stories. There are two other main characters to the legend, a knight and a princess. The knight protects the princess sealing the evil using a special sword. The knight 100 years ago was named Link, he was the princess's bodyguard. The princess was my daughter, Zelda. That would be you, by the way, please don't freak out."

"WHAT! I am your daughter, the princess a century ago?!" Shock is the only emotion I can feel, talk about a bombshell revelation. "'Please don't freak out' is such a stupid thing to say. I am having an extensional crisis over here and you act like it's the weather." Ok breathe, in and then out, slow calm breaths.

"I was afraid as there was a prophecy detailing everything that eventually happened. We began excavating all over Hyrule, finding advanced ancient technology: the Divine Beasts, the Guardians, and you became obsessed with it. Maybe telling you the full prophesy and how your inaccessible sealing ability was the key to defeating the ultimate evil that is Ganon, was not the best idea, with your whole lack of confidence. When Calamity Ganon seized control of the Divine Beasts and the Guardians, you thought it was a great idea to fight them in hyrule field. You almost died when hit by a Guardian laser, Link stopped thinking, and then charged into Hyrule castle to fight Ganon alone. You were brought here to the Shrine of Resurrection where you could heal. To be put bluntly, you have been asleep for a hundred years, you are the last Princess of Hyrule, you have to free the four divine beasts from Ganon, go to the castle join Link for the final fight to defeat the evil. Go to Karakio Village and talk to Impa. Good Luck, I'll be going now. Oh and here's the paraglider." He then fades into nothing, leaving me completely alone, his final words floating in my brain.

Well I am all done here, off to see this Impa person, I guess. I open the chest for a soldier's bow, before pulling out the paraglider jumping into thin air. This is the most amazing feeling in the world, flying over everything, with the howling wind blowing through my hair.

I touchdown in front of some crumbling ruins from a bygone era. Looking around, I notice that there's not much here, the stone ruins and smashed barrels, tattered flags disintegrating into the wind. Aw, nothing interesting, just the remnants of a century old battlefield. On a hill some distance away sits a lone stone pillar, mountains rising behind it. Ok tally ho! This better be interesting, I really don't fancy traipsing through nothing but forgotten ruins or nothing but wilderness. It is very pretty I will give it that, but being alone out here, the last of an ancient kingdom is very lonely.

I make my way to the pillar, crossing a road, yes an actual road, in a gully. This road must lead somewhere, right, maybe even a town or village. I'm gonna climb this pillar to get a good viewing point and because I really want to. This pillar is a lot taller than I had originally thought, but I can still climb it, maybe? Well one way to find out I suppose. Ok Zelda, its just like climbing a tree, but made of stone instead of wood. This is actually really easy, the stone has a lot of footholds and crevices to anchor my hands and feet. After a while, I finally lift my shaking body over to top and lay down breathing hard. Fantastic vantage point I can see basically everything from the raging volcano with a massive ash cloud to the mountain split in half to Hyrule Castle and rolling green hills as far as I can see. Oh yeah there's also this old chest containing a sapphire up here as well. I focus on the orange coloured tower at the base of the mountain. I paraglide down to the road leading onto a bridge touching down at what appears to be another shrine. Neat, shrine first, bridge second. I activate the Bosh Kala Shrine, turning on the travel gate and opening the door.

Hoping onto the lift descending into my next shrine adventure. I get the standard greeting every shrine seems to announce. This trial is called The Wind Guides You. Well I can see the wind part, the giant fan blowing in the far left corner is hard to miss. The gust is strong enough to blast the right side of the first section of the room. And there's a chest on the raised platform. Oh I get it: I am supposed to use the wind gusts to get around to the platforms I cant reach from the ground. I run up the stairs illuminated by the blue crystals. About the blue crystals, I can see the rum is filled with them, the far secrtion, which I just noticed has even more stairs, glowing crystals and probably more wind. Ok back to step one: climb stairs then jump off ledge, letting the wind carry my paraglider to the chest. I reach the ledge, breathe in unfurl the glider and jump. Wow I actually made it to the chest on the other side, on my first try, excellent I am feeling super. The amber was a little anticlimactic, but whatever. Ok section one is done, time for the main event. I run up the stairs in t he middle of section one to empty out onto well I am not sure. I really have no idea how to describe walking out on to a platform floating above a bottomless pit. Yeah, a real bottomless pit no joke. Bloody hell, this trial just got freakier. Let the wind guide you over a bottomless pit, if I screw up anything, I am going to die. I nervously walk over to the fan blowing over the void, turn to face the target on the other side. I am way to curious, I know full well this trait will get me killed one day. I decide to look down from the ledge straight down into the darkness far below me. Ok here goes nothing, grabbing my glider and jumping, flying over nothing almost crashing into the metal lattice wall. Wow, I can feel adrenaline rushing my body, I made it! Now I guess comes level two at the archway showing me the path to the final platform, but this time no safety net preventing me from flying to far missing the ledge to my doom. Well I did make it this far, what's the point of life if there is no danger somewhere. Lining myself with the gate the far landing zone and the cold wind blasting threw me, pull out the paraglider and fly counting down from 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2. Release now! I scream in joy as my feet hit the stone surface of my landing zone. The cool blue light of the dais shines before me. I raise me right hand high in the air shouting, "I am totally wicked, I am bloody brilliant!" Ok collecting my spirit orb and then teleporting into the bright outside world.

I walk down the old crumbling stone bridge. About half way down is a person, wow a real person, and alive not dead! YAY! I thought I was going to go mad with loneliness or the lack of human contact. "Hello good sir!" I happily yell.

"We're doomed! I mean don't panic, Sorry Have we met? You look familiar or something. Anyway it's nice that I am not talking to myself for once." Great the first bloke I run into is a total nutter. "No, I am a real person, thank you very much. So, whatcha doing?"

"I am patrolling this bridge, as it's an important trading and travelling route. And someone needs to keep the monsters from occupying the Proxim Bridge. By the way I think it is a bad omen as towers sprouted from the ground and the shrine lit up. I am keeping watch on that guardian over there, its inactive don't worry. I almost died after getting that another's attention. Good thing I am a fast runner or I would have been vaporized by the light beam. That was by Hyrule Castle. I think all these signs ya know the towers, the shrines lighting up, guardians, THE END IS NEAR!"

Ok backing up slowly, "Thanks for the info, do you know the way to Kakariko Village by any chance?"

"Kakariko Village is that way" pointing to the mountains in front of us, "On the other side of the Dueling Peaks is a stable, stop and ask for further directions there."

Ok Dueling Peaks here I come. While I am at it I am first going to stop and activate the tower at the base of the mountain, or is it mountains. Hm…I have a conundrum. You know what I say it's two mountains and that's that. I start walking down the road, feeling fine. That's naturally when everything goes to shit. The first ten minutes were completely normal and safe, then I walk directly into a monster camp, causing me to panic and sprint towards the tower. So did I run straight to it or did I jump in the river and swim over to the opposite back? Option 1 was too practical and nice, I chose Option 2 instead. Great, I am out of danger, but I am completely soaked. My shirt is heavy with water, wonderful. And it's windy so I can feel my skin freezing.

This stupid tower is going to drive me mad. Well no point wasting time, c'mon Zelda just walk up to the tower and clime up the lattice on the tower. You know the tower seems a lot taller and intimidating when you are at eh bottom looking straight up. One thing to do I guess, put my left hand up and then my right and push up, just keep climbing. Just keep climbing. Tem minutes later I reach the midpoint, or at least I think it's the midpoint. Maybe? Yes, No, I'm not sure? Well anyway, one thing is certain, I REALLY nee to increase my stamina, my arms and legs are killing me and my breathing sounds like I'm dying. After a breather, I resume climbing. The nice thing is the towers are made of this weird material, some variety of stone I think, built in a lattice formation. Which does make it very easy to climb; the actual climb is a dozy. Finally with my body ready to shut down on me, I hoist myself up onto the open air platform at he top of the tower.

I have no energy to do anything but crawl on my stomach like a snake over to the Sheikah Terminal at the centre. Using the thing as a support, I place the Slate in the slot. "Sheikah Tower activated. Downloading regional map. Sheikah Sensor activated". Ok that's new, I wonder what the last part means. I open my newly labeled map noticing a pulsing blue circle. Next t to that is the word Shrine. I suddenly gasp as I mentally connect the dots. Bloody brilliant, it's a shrine detector! Time to test this baby out. As soon as I can physically get down. It's really dark, so I am going to sleep, the shrines will have to wait till morning.

Not my best idea, sleeping on stone, but it does work. A stretch and a yawn later, I decide to get of the tower the one way that pops in my head: HALO jump. Across the river is a road cutting through the pass so that will be my target. I can just glide over there but a High Altitude Low Opening jump sounds more fun. Ok fine I admit it: I am an adrenaline junkie. A running start and a leap later and I am rapidly falling, wind rushing past my ears.

I open my glider and the sudden drop in speed sends pain down my arms. Note to self: seriously start stamina training and strength. I aim towards a grass-covered ledge running along the cliffside beside the river. I follow the sometimes very narrow path. This path must lead somewhere, right? Ah I see it a shrine, YAY! This shrine that I am approaching is the Ree Dahee Shrine. Well time to meet adventure, I guess. I get off the lift to see a very interesting layout. I think these shrines are going to get more and more complicated as my quest progresses.

Ok wow, I was right, I really hate being right sometimes. This is more of a puzzle than the other ones. Ok here we go: One huge room with bottomless pit, glowing orange button, glowing orange ball on platform, dropping onto a bowl that is naturally glowing orange. There is defiantly a theme here. Hmmm. Ball plus bowl plus button all glowing orange equals what? Well I guess there's only one thing to do: step on button. This causes the platform on the other side of the void to swing down at a 45 degree angle causing the ball to roll into the bowl. Everything goes from glowing orange to blue now. A small square starts traveling along an invisible track crossing the void. Ok I get it put ball in bowl and a platform will take me to the other side. On to puzzle number two. Puzzle number two is a bit more complex. Now there are two platforms similar to the first but one is straight while the one below is angled like a ramp. Stepping on the orange switch activates the puzzle swinging down rolling the ball down and off into the void. A new ball drops from a cylinder in the ceiling. I almost panicked but it is nice that the balls reset if I fail. I am a genius! New plan: step on switch, then immediately step off. This causes the ball to roll down the first platform, then stepping off swings the second ramp into original position, ball still moving rolls into bowl square lift activated.

Puzzle three is different, as the ramp doesn't end at bowl, instead it stops, leading into the void. At a glance this requires extreme timing. Activate switch too soon and ball will not have enough speed to make jump, too late and, well I'm not entirely sure what happens. I really should plan this, but I feel like winging it. However there is something new that the previous puzzles lacked: a small ledge located a few meters above it with blue lights guarding a chest. My eyes widen in both shock and excitement. I must get to that chest, but how… Oh well I might as well go time is wasting. So I step on the switch then count to three then step off. The ball speeds down the slope picking up speed, then the puzzle resets launching the stone ball through the air sailing in an arc landing in the bowl. Ok I AM THE BEE'S KNEES. **(British English for awesome)** The lift activates as everything glows blue. A new lift appears bringing me to finally to the monk and spirit orb. However I am not done here, there's still that chest. Back to standing at the third switch, thinking. The switch moves the ramp, but then immediately resets, giving me no time to run up the ramp to the chest. Out of time. Time, something with time keeps floating in my head. I could maybe do it if I could control time or something. Like that stop time rune I acquired on the Plateau. Oh I am an idiot. Ok I've got it: step one, Turn on switch; step two: time freeze switch to on position. Step three jump on lift and sprint up to chest before time resumes. Ok steps one and two worked great, step three on the other hand proved I needed to seriously improve my stamina. Sprinting up the ramp, breathing heavily as my legs started to fatigue. I just made it diving onto the ledge before the ramp reset. Gasping for breath, I pulled the chest open reveling a red bandana with geometric designs. Wicked, putting it on wondering how I looked. I better look really cool, also I feel stronger, not so winded for some reason. Well that is that time to finally leave and continue on my way.

Walking on the road through the canyon with the river to my left, after paragliding over the river. That was wicked and I really didn't have to do it but it seemed like a fun idea at the time. Exiting the canyon I hear faint music. I arrive at a wooden bridge wit ha large building with a horse shaped tower protruding from the roof. Oh this must be the stable that Prixim bridge bloke mentioned. There is a shrine surrounded by a waterfall pool. Before I do the shrine I want to chat with all the people milling about. Yay human interaction! There is a girl in a green and white over shirt sitting at he fire pit, I'll talk to her first.

"Hello there I am Sagessa. Don't see many travelers passing threw here. You know, with how peaceful it is around here, it's very easy to forget the world almost ended a long time ago." You don't have to explain anything to me as I as bloody there. Sagessa continued, "But there are still monsters roaming around, with the area immediately surrounding Hyrule Castle extremely dangerous. If you are travelling, you might need to know a little about elixirs."

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Zelda. Anyway Elixirs?"

"Well Zelda you can make elixirs from bugs and monster parts. You're not afraid of bugs are you?" I shake my head no, I have nothing to fear from a tiny insect. There are bigger more dangerous creatures to fear. "Excellent, now most mixes don't do anything, but there are several that have shall is say unique effects. Some will make you move faster, others make you heat or cold proof. I am quite surprised you made it here without any, here take this Hasty Elixir." She holds out a small jar filled with a deep purple colour.

After waving bye to Sagessa, I see a young man leading a donkey packed with goods. "Hello there, I am Zelda. Who are you?"

"I am Agus and I am hoping to do business at Dueling Peaks Stable. I have come all the way from Haterno Village in East Necluda!" Haterno Village sounds familiar to me; I just can't remember anything else, stupid memory loss.

Anyway I decide to go inside, thinking there are more people inside. The inside of the stable looks like a tent with several beds lining one wall, with a thick wooden pillar in the centre. Arguing in the back are two men who I think are brothers, discussing something's location. "Hello boys, whatcha looking for?"

Acting like I am not even there they continue, "I've got the scoop on Misko's treasure, and it's great." Ok treasure hunters, not a bad idea as the Kingdom of Hyrule left behind a lot of relics. I don't know that for certain, but there is no way in hell that nothing survived the destruction. I bet there are tons of artifacts lying around.

Looking up, one of them notices me, "Hey, miss! Don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversation? You heard everything didn't you. Yes of course you did, can I do anything right?"

The one on the right spoke up, "Yeah we're treasure hunters searching for our latest lead, the lost treasure of the bandit Misko!"

"Shuh you idiot. Prissin you're gonna give her all the info."

"Sorry Dak, I kinda spaced out."

"Great my younger brother's a idiot, anyway since you overheard everything I might as well tell you. Hell we can't figure out the riddle, you seem like a smart woman. However I am not an idiot, unlike _someone_ it'll cost ya 100 rupees for the information." ONE-HUNDRED RUPEES! I don't have a single one, how the bloody hell am I gonna get 100 of them. There had got to be another way.

"Well boys, I don't have 100 ruppees, maybe I can do something else for you.", smiling coyly at the last part.

Both boys stared me with blank expressions and arched eyebrows. Then both brothers started talking to each other acting as if I was not there, wankers.

"It this for real, Dak?"

"I think it is, no clue what she's playing at."

"Is she trying to hit on us, I don't get it."

"Neither do I, plus treasure hunting is more my thing, other people are strange."

"This is a joke right, you I know you are trying to look hot, but reality check, you are not." Laughing, they continued, "No money, no info." I am a real fit bird if you ask me, sod off. I turn around angrily marching off into the cool night. Wait cool night, when the hell did this happen?

Fine I'll just go over to the shrine, before I kill somebody. I wade into the cool waters of the pond, shivering a little. Ok maybe a lot, the water is coming up to my waist. I can feel my trousers water logging. On top of that issue there is another barrier, a series of wooden pikes sprouting from the lakebed. Bugger me, now what? Think Zelda, think. I need to get over the spikes, but how? I pull out my Sheikah Slate activating the Cryosis rune causing a tall ice block to rise from the water. Brilliant! Ok climbing an ice wall is very difficult, I felt my fingers burning. Note to self get gloves. Now the really hard part vaulting the gap and over the very sharp and probably painful spikes. One thing is for certain, if I fall on them I will be impaled and bleed out and die. Backing up a couple steps, breathe in and run leaping over the deadly trap and crash on the stone circle of the shrine. Yes I made it, hurrying over to open both the shrine and the travel gate.

The Ha Dahamar Shrine's challenge is "The Water Guides". Makes since considering outside. The layout is absolutely nothing except one path broken up by waterfalls into the void. What the bloody hell is up with the fascination with a bottomless pit. After I am done this whole thing I am killing the wankers who designed these places, I don't give a shite if it was the goddesses themselves, someone is getting beaten up. Ok back from my lovely thoughts, I walk over to the first of waterfall blocking a ledge 2 metres higher. Ok freeze rune lets go. Yay ice block rises to the occasion. This whole thing is just going to be me summoning ice blocks, then climbing them and then finally poking the blue box at the end, isn't it? Back to my previous thoughts of killing the architect, even if it's a goddess, at this point I really don't care. Ok I was absolutely bloody right. The first section was me creating ice blocks and then ice climbing. Finally I reach the end of that time to get my spirit orb. That ended with a sealed archway and I see further up are a long staircase and stone ball puzzle. I stand corrected; when this whole quest thing is done I AM going to kill the shrine architect. Hopefully I will be able to fight the bugger. The ball puzzle was two triangles and a seesaw. Watching the ball for a few minutes, I figured out the solution. One ice block to stop the ball between the triangles, more ice to direct onto seesaw, one under seesaw to keep it in position, and lastly one more to bridge gap between bowl and seesaw. I knew I had done it when everything turned blue and the archway unsealed. Collected my spirit orb, teleporting out of shrine as usual.

It's nighttime when I emerge from the shrine, running into Sagessa who tells me a little about the shrine and a lot about how the glowing light is romantic. Ok whatever anyway according to my map Kakariko Village is due north. Finally almost there although I am tired and I will start in the morning. The sun rises and I am on my way feeling great. As I am walking along the road, I notice it is getting very mountainous and clearer air.

Across an old crumbling bridge, the path turns into a narrow mountain trail. I see a bright tree on the side of the road. So vividly green it almost doesn't look natural. And that's not a tree, as no tree has two legs, wearing a brown satchel, and swaying happily in the wind. Or talks, "Shalaka?!" Bloody hell the not a tree is talking to me, great. Having a conversation with a tree is a great start to my day, wonderful. "You. You can see me?", it asks. I could say no, but that's incredibly rude don't you think? I reply, "Yes I can see you, can't everybody see you?"

Laughing like a little kid, "No only you. Shala-zah! Shala-zah!" Great, now it's singing and dancing in the wind. "It has been a century since anybody has been able to see me! I'm Hetsu and I need your help." Hetsu. Hetsu, now why does that name sound familiar…? Oh gasping in sudden realization, Hetsu was the name that Korok back on the Plateau mentioned. "So what do you need help with, I'm no gardener, I think. Or well I may be I really don't know, I have memory issues lately."

"No I don't need a gardener, you meanie. Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas." Ok so this tree does like to sing and dance, neat I guess. Fine time to go monster slaying, or something. It pointed to a cave in the rocks, saying that's were the monsters are camped out. Also it mentioned powers of some kind, so these are no ordinary maracas.

The cave emptied out on a small clearing with three armed bokobins surrounding a campfire and a small tower with a chest on top. They all look at me charging with their wooden weapons high. My eyes widen in fear and shock, thinking that I am gonna die. Ok I don't die, but I am in serious pain after receiving a few strikes from their clubs. Breathing heavily, shirt torn and covered in my blood, I get angry at the bokobins for trying to kill me grab my rusty sword and hack away at the trio. The first one screams as I plunge the sword through its chest, one down two to go. Ok you can do this Zelda. Finally feeling confident, I don't notice the spear impaling my left shoulder, until the burning pain. Falling to my knees on the ground coughing up more blood, I look up at the monster ready for the strike to end me. You know what, I suddenly realize; this isn't over, screw you stupid monster. I'm gonna kill you, this is not the final chapter. Enraged, I grab the spear sticking out of me adrenaline and rage numbing the pain. Throw it at one monster, it goes down, rush the other one tackling it to the ground. We roll around until a shriek and then nothing but the sound of rushing air. I let go looking down in fear at the ground several hundred meters below. Right mountains, forgot I was so high up in elevation. Ah well that takes care of that. The chest unlocks revealing two bright red wooden maracas. Ok now run down to Hetsu, give him his stuff back, and on my way.

The happy korok waving his stubby arms or branches or I really don't know was a little shocking. Then doing a dance thing after explaining he is a musician back home or whatever was something else. Anyway after helping Hetsu out, I resumed my journey. My shoulder was still bleeding, which was very painful. I lost all feeling in that arm, which didn't fill me with confidence. I need to get the Kakariko Village immediately, or well I really don't want the find out. I smile with happiness as I see a wooden gateway in front of me. I run through it, under a series of bright orange banners waving in the wind and into the coolest village I have ever seen. I stop in front of a wooden fence, below me is a vineyard, small pond, and more houses in graduated terraces fanning down. The houses look like something from another world with tall thatched pagoda roofs, elevated on wooden pilings, cream coloured stucco walls. I could go on all day describing just the architecture, but I don't want to bore someone. I see an old woman sitting by a fire pit. She waves at me, "Hello there miss, welcome to Kakariko Village, you can call me Nanna. And Who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Zelda and I am here to see someone called Impa."

Looking at me closer her eyes widen, "That is a Shiekah Slate, how did you obtain it?"

Oh-oh, fidgeting slightly, "Um… it is a long story."

Nanna looks at me again and I get the feeling she is looking right through me, "I understand Miss Zelda. Or as I should really address you, Princess Zelda. It is an honor of a lifetime to meet you. Say nothing, I know exactly why you are here. Lady Impa's house is the big one over there." Pointing to a spot below us on the other side of the village.

As I'm walking though the village I come across another fun topic: the villagers' outfits. I pass a young woman wearing a green dress with red accents, a curved straw hat same colour as the dress, and brown sandals. **((This is probably my all time favorite overall design of kakariko village in a Zelda game. I love the medieval Japanese architecture and secret ninja village feel.))** I reach the bottom most terrace, with a silver haired older man painting the mountains, and two sheikah standing at attention in front of the house in the very back. They jump as I approach, "You there! Who are you to trespass on Lady Impa's abode!"

"Oh good this is Impa's house then, excellent I am at the right place."

"That's Lady Impa to you outsider, show some respect before we run you threw." Suddenly the other guard gasps.

"Wait, is that a sheikah slate?"

"Yes it is and that's why I am here to see _Lady_ Impa."

"So if you have a sheikah slate, then that means you are…Oh right sorry for the rudeness, Princess Zelda. Right this way please." Motioning to the staircase behind him. Ok time to see Impa. CRASH! "AHHHH!"

I suddenly find myself on the wooden porch tangled up with another girl with wide eyes.

"EEK, another person! Ow sorry for getting in your way, Paya is sorry for the disturbance." Dusting myself off, I get a good look at her: long white hair tied in a bob, wearing the same outfit as the other villagers, also rather fit.

Trembling at me in embarrassment, "That's a…that's a she-sheikah slate! You must be the heroine my grandma told me about. Is your name Z-Zelda? Sorry I am bad with peaking with other people. I'm nobody, everybody calls me P-Paya. Just go inside please." Afraid of your own shadow, miss?

 **Finally done! 10,873 words. Never thought I could do this much bloody writing. So we just made it to Kakariko village, next stop Zora's domain and the main story! I think I will skip most the shrines and pointless side quests, or this story will take to damn long. Also thinking of the order: Zora, Rito, Gerudo, Goron.**


End file.
